Konegs of Urskaland
The Koneg is the head of state of Urskaland, and has been a position held continually since 724CE. Historically, the Koneg held much more power, and was one of the three executive leaders of the Ursk government, along with the President and the Prime Minister. However, Koneg Johan V came under pressure in 1424CE after he divorced Hartugin Jana Ingverstrop, causing civil unrest amongst the Kvidsk population. He was forced to enact the current government structure, where the monarch's main power is the ability to approve the President's choice of Prime Minister and also has 1 out of the three votes to approve a proposal to become an act. Male heads of state rule under the title Koneg, and female heads of state rule under the title Koneginne. So far, there have been 52 heads of state of Urskaland: 50 Konegs and 2 Koneginnes. The current Ingriþisk Dynasty traces its origins back to the ancient kings of the Uzjo, the predecessors of the modern Ursk race, to around 2 thousand years ago. Notable Koneg(inne)s Asbjorn I Þorvaldsson (724-741) Asbjorn I was the first Koneg of a united Urskaland, after him and his father, Þorvald Eriksson, subjugated the eastern Ursk konegreik of Inkvur in the Battle of Inkveron, Þorvald died, leaving his son to be crowned. Asbjorn also created the professional Ursk army. Kristoffer I Jorgensson "The Conqueror" (1185-1223) Kristoffer I ascended to the throne at the age of 15 after his father, Koneg Erik II, died of dysentery. He was a reknowned warrior who reformed the Ursk army and navy, encouraging troops to use advanced strategy to enact defeat in detail, a strategy that worked well in the Ursk incursion into Lymyia in 1222. He died the following year of a heart attack. Erik III Frederiksson (1300-1356) Erik III was a reknowned poet and debator who wrote a compliation of Ursk folklore named the Grutsaga, which is still extremely famous today. Johan V Johansson (1414-1425) Johan was a fairly ineffectual Koneg - his elder brother, Frederik, was Koneg before him, and died in a freak accident in 1414, and thus he was not prepared to be Koneg. Johan divorced his wife in 1424CE, causing civil unrest in the Ursk nation of Kvidland. Johan died from food poisoning before he could produce any heirs, leaving his younger brother Jorgen to become Koneg at age 18. Johan VII Eriksson (1931-1972) Johan was a liberal-leaning Koneg who sought to collaborate more with the NEU (CSLYMY and the Skrattain Federation). He was quite unpopular with the Ursk population due to an affair, dying in 1972 at the age of 67. Erik VI Johansson (1972-2017) Erik was inaugurated at the age of 19 and put in place plans to withdraw Urskaland from the NEU. However, in 1979, the Sonderl Incident encouraged him to remain a member. Diplomacy between the UGKR and the Skrattain Federation broke down somewhat in 1982, and Urskaland left the organisation in 1989. Erik kept Urskaland in a globally neutral and isolationist position. He died in 2017 from pancreatic cancer. Kristoffer III Eriksson (2017-) Kristoffer created an alliance between itself and Falange Espanol in 2017 to counter the newly formed OFN. The alliance also expanded to include Cand Youkeons by 2018. Falange Espanol collapsed into a socialist democratic state in 2023, and then again into a totalitarian monarchist regime in 2024. They withdrew from the TOO, which was disbanded in 2024 with the withdrawal of Cand Youkeons. Urskaland rebuilt its diplomatic relationship with the Skrattain Federation through cooperation between the states in the Cslymyian War, the Second Cslymyian War, the Nordesion War and the Nordesion Civil War, mainly through meetings between Kristoffer and Kanrai Kelomira of the Skrattain Federation. The relationship between Urskaland and Falange Espanol had never been extremely close, and analysts believe that the TOO was produced out of necessity rather than genuine respect. Falange Espanol's Carlian interventionism was denounced by all nations in Moradaland, leading to the formation of a global coaltion against FE in 2027, leading to the Great War. Koneg Kristoffer was named as the Greatest Ursk Person of All Time in 2028 during the Great War, as Urskaland has won five military conflicts under his reign, even though he is only 30 years old. Kristoffer got engaged to Johanna Kjellsdotter on the 18th of August 2029. Category:People